Gone
by vickydollymerriescryergully
Summary: Hermione and Vicky are best friends.


**New Lullaby (Weasley Twins x Reader)**  
"Watch out!" Luxe calls out as he dashes into the kitchen, socks creating no traction against the hardwood floor, "Oops."  
At the sound of hurried cries for vigilance and urgency you turn your head, pausing the circular motion of your wand. You turn just in time to see Hugo whiz by on a training broom followed by a slight crash. You immediately look to your son and take notice of his own training broom in his hand and sigh wearily.  
"Luxe, what have I told you about flying in the house?" you demand as you sweep from the kitchen in pursuit of Hugo and whatever damage the young Weasley may have lay to waste.  
"Uhh...," Luxe pauses, feigning thought as he trods behind after you, "Not to?"  
"And if that's the case then why are you?" you inquire sternly as you stoop down before Hugo to help him to his his feet before proceeding to whisper a swift incantation to check the boy for any injuries.  
"Well Hugo and I were just—"  
"No excuses, Luxe. You know better. You too, Hugo.

 **Not Quite There Yet (Elsa x Reader)**  
It was positively wondrous to be home. To be safe and accepted. Elsa was certain she couldn't ask for more, and yet she found herself thinking something was indeed missing. Elsa sighs once more as she runs an uncertain hand through her hair. The kingdom square is lively as everyone skates about on the frozen ground and through the summer heat. Laughter fills the air and Elsa knows for certain that she is happy. Still, watching Anna dance childishly about the ice with Kristoff left the queen with an unknown sensation in her chest.  
Wordlessly she ventures from the heart of the kingdom, offering polite smiles and nods as she passed through the seemingly endless throng of people.  
She wonders in the forest aimlessly as her minds struggles to put a name to the feeling wrestling in her head and heart. It's only when she lifts her eyes up from the ground does the queen realize she's ventured much farther than she's quite intended. She sighs as she looks back behind herself at

 **Hush (Weasley Twins x Reader)**  
It'd been forever and a day since you first made love with the twins. It had been...interesting, to say the least, establishing your relationship—or would it be relationships—out in the open, but in time the discomfited tensions settled down. No, the whole of the world wasn't on your side, but you had the support of family and friends.  
So here you were, one graduation, two jobs, and many passionate nights later, laid up in bed, dying. Or at least it felt a lot like it.  
"I know (y/n). I know. Trust me I had seven!"  
"Aunt Molly you are _not_ helping!"  
"Well you're the one who wanted to do this naturally," Ginny teases as she brushes the sweaty hair clinging to your forehead.  
"Ginny, I swear to Salazar I will bite you!"  
Ginny chuckles playfully as she looks down at you with a smirk. You'd roll your eyes if you weren't so damn tired.  
"You're almost ready, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione says gently with soft smile before she moves across the room to gather her tools and Merlin kno

 **Just Right (Weasley Twins/Reader)**  
"Easy, Luxe," you call gently from your spot in the arm chair, book open and flipped over to rest on your lap.  
"I've got it, Mum," the boy whines as he scoops his baby sister up from her place on the floor and into his arms.  
The redheaded toddler gurgles with delight, pudgy fingers seeking out the curly auburn tendrils atop her brother's head.  
"Hey! No pulling, Saff!" the eldest child chides through laughter of his own.  
Molly chuckles from her place in the arm chair across from you and Ginny, who was settled on the sofa to your left, joins in not too long after.  
"You really love Saffron, don't you Luxe," Ginny teases with a fond smile on her lips as she regards her nephew.  
The 10 and a half year old—Luxe was quite keen on reminding people about the extra two quarters—gives his aunt a bright smile over the top of the baby's head before nodding.  
"Yup! I'm her big brother, Aunt Gin. So it

 **Liability (Natasha x Reader) {1/2}** _She was a mystery, a maddening oddity in the normalcy that was my life. She was fierce in the quietest of ways, never needing to prove herself via display of her talent, though formerly I would've much preferred she'd bit her tongue more often than not. Still everyone had already long since come to recognize her intensity and to never be on the opposing end of her fury.  
I'd never been in love before, much less so with a woman. How was I to even begin going about this? I was simply her annoying charge and in turn she'd initially been my infuriating warden. And yet…  
She had been swift and obscenely flawless the day she saved my life and I've been—ruefully so—captivated ever since._  
The wonders of water never seem to cease. One moment it allows you to feel ever so light, as if flying below it all, and the next it's a physical burden, heavier than any force ever encountered. Another wave washes over and I scramble to relocate the

 **A Distance Closed (Elsa x Reader)**  
Elsa is a wonderful hostess, just as Anna had always known she could be. The other girl had always been the epitome of perfection, or at least it seemed she used to be. Now Anna could see Elsa was just as normal as the next person, magical talents aside. The redhead is simply unable to fight the grin upon her face as she watches Elsa interact with everyone, freely shaking hands and accepting hugs and the like. She'd always been so afraid to touch others, but here she was, the life of the party. The amazing queen of Arendelle and Anna has never been prouder.  
When Anna chuckles to herself, Kristoff gives her a curious look. She grins devilishly as she waves him off, but the blonde can tell by the look in her eyes that she has a secret she simply needs to share. He grins knowingly as Anna looks up to him with wide enthused eyes, barely able to keep herself from hopping excitedly in place.  
"So what is it?"  
"It's Elsa!" she replies with absolutely no hesi

 **A Sudden Rift (Elsa x Reader)**  
"Oh, Anna! Slow down!"  
It would seem the youngest princess is quite the professional when it comes to sliding across the hardwood floors. She laughs giddily as she throws her arms up to prevent a painful crash when she slides into the wall. Kristoff, on the other hand, is far less resourceful and painfully topples both to his knees and into the wall beside Anna. Your heart shudders at the sight, but not in regards to Kristoff's wellbeing. The blond has, most unfortunately, fallen into you path and you've no means to cease your sliding. Shaky you manage to hop over his sprawled legs and consequently into Anna's side. She shrieks with laughter as you both topple to the ballroom floor, failing wildly. You quickly shift to your knees and look to her, apology already on the tip of your tongue, but the look on Anna's face replaces all words with absurd laughter.  
She grins knowing before she joins in, both of you laughing madly with tears pooling in the cor

 **A Destination Reached (Elsa x Reader) {FIN}**  
Turning down Eon may have been the hardest thing you'd ever been forced to do in your life. Not because of your conflict-avoidant tendencies but because Eon was indeed a wonderful person who deserved no such heartbreak. You'd feared the worse when you'd rejected Eon's hand—afraid the prince would call the quits on the treaty as well as your friendship—but Eon was not Hans and he had taken the kick to his pride with great stride. There was no backlash nor was there any sort of cold shoulder. In truth, Eon had behaved rather like always up until his departure. There'd been a bit of awkwardness whenever you both found yourselves alone, but no hostility. You'd begun to wonder if perhaps you should avoid him—to offer him the appropriate time and space to lick his wounds—but you couldn't bring yourself to do that, afraid of seeming cold. But it mattered not, Eon would've never settled for such behavior.  
 _"Despite_

 **A Good Day (Natasha x Reader)** _Morning,  
Sunrise,  
Open my eyes,_  
The sunlight creeping past the blue curtains, laying its essence across the ruffled sheets on the bed forces you to open your eyes. Tiredly you glance over towards the window, a yarn slipping past your lips. Slowly you sit up, sheets sliding down to pool in your lap as you lightly rub at your eyes.  
 _And I can tell it's gonna be a good day,  
I can tell it's gonna be a good day_  
Arms raised above your head you stretch, ushering the sleep from your body and inviting the energy to face the new day. The rising sun on your body is warm and yet another yarn escapes you. Lazily you let your arms fall back down and you turn to see the alarms clock on the other side of the bed, glowing neon green digits the only other source of light to illuminate the room. The soft glow gently lights up red hair sprawled about the pillow and you can't help but smile at the sight. It isn't very often you'd wake up before the Russian, if ever.  
 _Did yo_

 **Don't Watch Your Step(Neville Longbottom X Reader)**  
It should've been simple.  
All you had to do was ask Neville if he was going to the Yule Ball with anyone, and if he wasn't, then you'd ask him to go with you.  
Sounds simple, right?  
Well, it is simple, in theory.  
But actually doing it is **terrifying**.  
"H-hey, Neville." You said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and fidgeting nervously.  
"Hi _y/n_." He said, patting the spot on the couch next to him in an offer for you to sit down. You cautiously sat beside him, peering over at him nervously.  
"I was wondering ifyouhadadatetotheYuleBallyet." You said in one breath, wincing as Neville just raised an eyebrow at you.  
"Sorry, can you repeat that? A bit slower this time." Neville requested, smiling softly at you.  
"Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" You asked, voice squeaking from your nerves.  
"I do actually!" Neville said, beaming at you. "I'm going with Ginny."

 **Nightmare (Remus LupinXReader)**  
It was at least 3:30 in the morning when you suddenly let out a high pitched shriek and sat up sweating, panting and terrified. Remus let out a yelp as he fell off the bed from surprise making you look over.  
"Remus?" You asked as he sat up clutching his head.  
"Ow and what?" Remus groaned standing up before getting back into the bed beside you confused.  
"Thank Merlin it was just a nightmare" You sighed in relief.  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked noticing how pale you looked.  
"Just a bad dream/nightmare" You replied running your hand through your hair.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Remus questioned running his hand comfortingly over your back.  
"No it was terrifying" You shook your head trying to get the images out of your head.  
"Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know that right?" Remus replied.  
"I'm sure and I know I'd just rather not talk about it" You nodded.  
"Try get back to sleep love" Remus murmured pressing his lip to your temple before he lay down pulling you with him. Yo

 **Ron x Reader- Gesture of longing** Ron Weasley wasn't the brightest of people when it came to relationships or love in general so of course he wouldn't realize you were in love with him since the first time you met him. Heck you didn't know yourself in till the Yule Ball that your feelings towards him were more than friends should...  
That night was magical until you had just had a lovely argument with Ron about you going to the ball with Victor Crumb. Of course Felix got revenge for you by breaking his nose but you still thought that was a bit hush. You hate the fact he didn't man up and didn't ask you his self but you weren't going alone that was for sure!  
You sat on the stairs and given up hope in trying to find Ron when someone came up behind you and before you knew it, they were pick you up and hugged you tightly. You were shocked at first then you saw that mess of ginger hair you loved so much and you hugged them back.  
"I wanted to tell you something" Ron started, still hugging you.  
"Oh r

 **Forbidden love (Lucius MalfoyXReader) part 1** You were having a nice dream until you were pulled from it by someone jumping on you.  
"(Y/N) GET UP WERE GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY!" Your twin brother James screamed ripping the covers off you before running back to his room across the hall to change. Hearing his words you instantly wake up and run into the bathroom to get showered and dressed.  
"HURRY UP (Y/N)!" James yelled as you packed the last of your clothes in your trunk.  
"COMING!" You yelled back before dragging your trunk downstairs along with your pet hawk (yes you have a motherfucking hawk deal with it).  
"Whoops sorry Tony" You giggled when you almost dropped the cage.  
"Everything packed?" Your mother asked.  
"Yes mum" You and James replied in union.  
"Jinx" You both said again.  
"Double Jinx!"  
"Ok I give up!" You both said before laughing. Your mother rolled her eyes at you both before dishing out breakfast. Eager to get to the platform you and James quickly ate your breakfast before running to your trunks. When yo

 **Fred Weasley x Faerie!Reader - MY Forest** I obviously do NOT own ANYTHING from the Harry Potter franchise, I DO, however, own this story!  
[F/n] - First name  
[F/c] - fave color, [E/c] - eye color, [H/c] - hair color, [H/l] - hair length  
~Flashback~  
Fred and George were currently looking for potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest. They were close enough to see each other, but far enough to not hear the other, unless they yelled. Yes, it was dangerous, but they had to get the ingredients! They didn't have enough money to buy the ingredients, and they knew they grew in this forest. So they had snuck out, and now were trying to find the specific plants.  
 _Man, where are they!?_ Fred thought, getting annoyed.  
 _"Who are you?"_ An annoyed voice asked. Fred jumped back as a girl appeared in front of him. She had [e/c] eyes that were gleaming in annoyance, [h/l] [h/c] hair that looked like it never had bee

 **Bubblegum (Harry Potter x Reader)Bubblegum**  
He had seen her from his place on the couch, the couch where evidently he grouped with Ron and Hermione as usual for their homework and studies for the next day's lessons. All thoughts of what Professor Binns had lectured in History of Magic over the Giant wars that day flew out of his head as Harry watched _ chew that pale pink wad of bubblegum.  
_ at the time had been looking at a book which laid flat at the table she sat at with Ginny who was over her left side. _'s left hand rested over her left cheek, her tongue darted out coated in the same color of the gum she chewed at when she blew a perfect shaped bubble, her right hand lazily turned the page as the bubble popped it's remains covering her lowered lip before she parted her lips and her tongue darted out again. The tip was now pointed slightly to retreat the bit of broken bubblegum back into her mouth to be chewed on once again before producing yet another bubble, thi

 **Touched | Juvia Lockser x Fem!Reader**  
"Drip, drip, drop," Juvia muttered to herself, a frown tugged at her lips as the rain around her picked up. She pulled the umbrella closer to herself as she finally reached the flower meadow.  
Juvia had been at Fairy Tail for a few weeks now and though everyone has been treating her well she still felt that feeling of exclusion. More so she was wary about upsetting her new guild mates with the rain that followed her around.  
Gray-sama had helped her control most of the gloomy rain but it's been a week now and the rain hadn't stopped, not since Gray-sama had gone away on a mission.  
"When Gray-sama is away, the rain always comes out to play," Juvia stated sadly.  
"Juvia!" A voice called, making the young blue haired woman glance up to see [H/C] [H/L] girl around her age.  
"[Y/N]-chan? It's raining really hard, why aren't you wearing a raincoat? Or carrying an umbrella at least?" Juvia asked, eyeing you up, you were after

 **Pickup Lines (Elsa X Reader) Oneshot**  
Elsa was now pacing frantically in her quarters, her hands running in her frostbitten hair. She has been like this for a few minutes, but seeming like hours to her.  
'What's happening to me?' She thought, now taking a seat on her bed.  
Unusually, she has encountered strange feelings, ever since she has came back to Arendale. Yes, it was new and very intoxicating, causing herself to worry her sick about it. And it was only happening around a certain person, (Full Name).  
Whenever she smiled, she smiled back uncontrollably. When she laughed graciously, her heart fluttered more than it should. When she hugged her, she wanted to keep her in her arms for an eternity. Not to mention she was irresistible to look at, with her (h/c) locks and deep (h/c) eyes. And this was happening for the longest time, ever since they were children.  
She knew what love was and this was very similar to it. But, it was more. More than she could possibly think of.  
'What is it?!' She questioned herself, now layi

 **Fem!Norway x Dandere!Reader: My precious**  
Female!Norway x Dandere!Reader: My precious  
I'm a paranoid girl so PG-13

(Name) is walking in the lonely hallway while clutching her book tightly onto her chest. The snow fell swiftly on the ground outside the window. She loves the winter. How the white snow covered the earth and how chill the weather is. And also, the never ending gray winter sky. For her, it's relaxing.  
People never seems to understand her. How she showed no signs of feelings, zero friends, and always daydreaming when the teachers are teaching. But somehow, she managed to maintain a perfect A++. Even thought she's weird, she's charmingly adorable. A lot of guys used to confessed their love to her, sadly she's not the kind of girl to be in romance state yet. She didn't care about relationship at all. She's one mysterious girl.  
She fixed her grey sweater before ope

 **Man-points (Remus LupinXReader)**  
You were sitting beside your boyfriend of 2 years Remus at the teachers table when suddenly your nephew Harry came up and sat on your lap.  
"Harry I love you and all but why are you on my lap?" You asked while students laughed and made teasing noises.  
"Hermione will do my potions essay for me if I sit on your lap for the rest of breakfast" Harry replied embarrassed.  
"Ok then...Bacon?" You nodded and held up a strip of bacon for him. Harry shrugged and leaned forward biting the bacon ignoring all the weird looks.  
"So Hazza how's class?" You questioned sipping your pumpkin juice.  
"S'ok Divination weirds me out though" Harry replied.  
"James used to always joke about seeing him and Lily getting married in the crystal ball" You chuckled.  
"Did you do anything like that?" Harry asked curiously.  
"All she did was annoy McDon with our friend, get kicked out of class, ended up falling down the stairs, both of them broke an arm each then they ran back up and she sat on Malfoys lap for the remain

 **mine. | levy mcgarden x tsundere! reader**  
 **Mine | Levy McGarden x Tsundere! Reader**  
 _A/N: This is a Girl x Girl story! But I tried my best to make it unisex._  
You walked through the guild hall doors, silently. Despite your quiet composure, the room still hushed at your presence. Your eyes skimmed over the hall, and the other members stared back at you in fear.  
You were [Name], one of the most feared wizards of Fairy Tail. The reason- you had no clue. But you went along with it. You never really did anything to anyone, unless they pissed you off. Then you were not a very pleasant person to be around. You'd often pick fights at the slightest of things; if it sounded like an insult from your side, then it had to be confronted. That's what you told everyone who asked.  
The hall resumed its' boisterous chatter once again. You strode over to a table closest to the door, where Levy, your crush and secret girlfriend, was sitting. Gajeel, the steel dragon slayer of the guild, sat with her. It was evident t

 **Sex noises (Young!Remus LupinXReader)** James, Sirius and Lily sat in the common room happily chatting about something that happened in DADA when they heard the sound of a creaking bed from the boys dorm.  
"The hell is that?" Lily asked aloud.  
"I dunno" Sirius shrugged as they looked towards the staircase being the only people in the common room. A few seconds passed before they heard groaning as well.  
"Merlin Remus!" Your voice moaned making them pale.  
"(Y/n)!" Remus's voice groaned loudly.  
"Oh sweet Godric" Sirius gaged.  
"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" James yelled before they quickly fled the room. Meanwhile upstairs you stood on the bed laughing while Remus stood by the door laughing at their reaction.  
"Oh we're going to get murdered for that later" Remus chuckled as you sat on Remus's bed.  
"Why'd we fake sex instead of actually having sex?" You asked as Remus sat at the edge of the bed.  
"Cause I need to finish my potions essay that's due" Remus replied.  
"Homework is boring" You groaned.  
"I care about passing unlike you, James

 **Heat (Remus LupinXReader)**  
It was the Summer time and Remus was sleeping in after a late Patrol when he woke up feeling off. He groaned when he realized what was happening and went to take a cold shower before going downstairs. In the house it was only you, Sirius and Remus which was good news for him.  
"I swear Merlin I think Snapes a virgin" Remus heard you say to Sirius.  
"He's a 36 year old Virgin" Sirius chuckled sipping his coffee. Shrugging Remus walked into the kitchen and sat on the chair beside you before pulling you onto his lap. You were confused by his sudden display of affection and glanced at Sirius who shrugged. Remus wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face against your back.  
"Remus are you ok?" You asked.  
"Mhmm" Remus nodded still nuzzling you.  
"Are you drunk?" Sirius questioned confused by his behaviour as well.  
"No I'm not" Remus shook his head.  
"Your never this affectionate its scaring me" You said sending Sirius a 'help me' look.  
"I missed you" Remus replied.  
"Sweet

 **Misheard (Young!Remus LupinXReader)** James and Sirius were making their way upstairs to their dorm room after running from Filch. They were looking forward to a good nights sleep and Sirius reached to open the door when he heard you and Remus.  
"Merlin Remus"  
"Mhmm"  
"Ah right there!"  
"Here?"  
"Yeah there"  
"Tell me if I go to hard"  
"It feels really good"  
"I know it's cause I'm doing it"  
"Dont get cocky"  
"Sorry love"  
"Harder right there"  
"Ok"  
"I don't care if their having sex I'm to tired and want to sleep!" Sirius hissed at James.  
"Dude I don't wanna see my sister naked!" James replied lowly.  
"I'll go in first then!" Sirius rolled his eyes before opening the door.  
"No more sex! To tired go do it somewhere else! " Sirius said covering his eyes.  
"We're not having sex you idiots" Remus replied. James and Sirius cautiously removed their hands from their eyes and saw you lying on your stomach while Remus was straddling your hips giving you a massage.  
"Could you make getting a massage anymore sexual?"

 **How (George Weasley X Blind!Reader)**  
Author's Note: Not really alternate universe, but it is a bit in the sense that Fred doesn't die and he gets married to Angelina. c:  
George's eyes widened in surprise as the _h/c_-haired girl walked past him.  
She was gorgeous.  
She turned her head slightly and he waved at her, frowning when she didn't smile or wave back.  
Fine then. He didn't know her, why would she wave back at a stranger who probably looked like a complete lunatic? George shrugged it off, resuming his walk to Fred and Angelina's house.

"So you're telling me that you're in love with a girl that you only saw for two seconds?" Fred asked in disbelief, chuckling at his twin's foolishness.  
"I didn't say I was in love with her." George argued. "She was just…really pretty. I don't know, I just want to see her again."  
"Good luck with that, mate." Fred said, pitying his poor, dull brother. "Why

 **7 Deadly sins at Hogwarts (HP boys x reader) Lust** "Take one if your brave enough," Pansy smirked holding out the small leather bag towards (Y/N).  
(Y/N) stood there looking at Pansy unintimidated. She knew Pansy didn't like her. She was starting to gain popularity and Pansy was trying to keep her position as the leader of the Slytherin girls. The boys were also starting to notice (Y/N), especially Draco Malfoy, which Pansy definitely didn't like.  
Pansy wanted to embarrass her and make her look foolish. She needed to prove that she was the dominant one, not (Y/N). She came up with the idea of the seven deadly sins potions. She would make (Y/N) look like a coward if she didn't accept the challenge and drink it. If she did drink it, she would still make her look crazy from the effects of the potion.

 **Date? (Young!Sirius BlackXReader)** The day started out normal for you. Wake up, go to breakfast with Xeno, go to class, do whatever in your free time, go back to class, go to dinner, do homework, go to bed. Until today. You were walking to charms with Xeno as normal with Sirius Black the school manwhore and one of the Marauders stopped you.  
"Hi" He grinned flirtily.  
"Umm hi?" You replied glancing at Xeno who was looking at a butterfly that landed on his hand.  
"Your (Y/n) right?" Sirius asked leaning against a statue.  
"Yeah" You nodded.  
"Well (Y/n) I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of coming to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" Sirius proposed still grinning.  
"I'd love to but I'd rather not be one of your hook ups" You shook your head.  
"Come on one date!" Sirius whined.  
"No...besides I have a date" You lied.  
"Who? Loony Lovegood?" Sirius pointed to Xeno who was still intrigued by the butterfly.  
"His name is Xeno and no it's not with him" You replied.  
"Who then?" Sirius asked curiously.  
"...Regulus asked me" You

 **In Love? (Draco Malfoy x Granger!Reader)** Draco Malfoy in love with a Muggleborn?  
That was laughable.  
He, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince, absolutely did not have feelings for a certain (h/c) that resided in the Gryffindor house. He absolutely did not.  
He did not steal glances at her. Nor did he watch her as she laughed at her sister, Hermione, and their friends' antics.  
No, he absolutely did not do any of those things.  
… Then why when she spoke, does his voice get caught in his throat? Or why he's always rendered Immobulus when she looked at him? Why he can't throw her a witty comeback whenever she insults him?  
She is his mortal enemy. Someone that he is supposed to loathe because she is nothing more than a filthy Muggleborn like her brainy sister.  
And yet he can't stop this feeling that builds in his heart for her.  
The scandal it would cause if anyone ever found out his feelings…  
But he couldn't help it. He hated feeling this way for her. But there was no denying it. No matter how

Deviant Art

Midnight {Hermione x Reader}

by mikinataka, Jun 23, 2014, 11:23:51 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance

Every so often during the winter holidays Hermione finds herself uncertain as to what she should be doing with her time. Perhaps she had become so absorbed with her studies— a formerly unconscious effort to prove that despite being a muggle she was worthy to be there at Hogwarts—that it'd become impossibly difficult to simply exist. Perhaps it had more to do with fact that one of her closest companion's refused to give her the time of day.

"Ron still not talking to you?"

Hermione looks to the door to acknowledge her room's new guest before shaking her head with a poignant smile.

(Name) let out a derisive snort as she plops down on bed beside the brunette, "And to think he still has the nerve to call Malfoy an arrogant ponce."

Hermione attempts to give her a chiding look, but that absurd look on her face—a clear effort to mimic the sour expression Ron's been wearing the past few days—renders her incapable. The laughter bubbles up and she smiles with relief. While Hermione had to admit that it had indeed been funny and made her feel a slight bit better, she mostly felt relieved to know that she had (name) on her side.

Hermione knows that she's an observant person, magic aside, but for some reason most her classmates assumed her to be clueless when it came to love and boys. It's not that such topics whizzed over her head so much as it was the mere fact that she wasn't interested in either, or at least that how it started. Hermione had vowed to focus on her studies—to bide her time appropriately and productively—but somewhere along the way she began to waver. No longer was she uninterested in pursuing a relationship, but it made her interest in no less insignificant.

Viktor Krum had been a fleeting fancy, to say the least, but never did Hermione seek nor want anything more from him than that spectacular night at the Yule Ball. They'd parted on equal terms, neither wounded and both pleased to have met one another. Even now Hermione keeps in touch with the Bulgarian, both content to remain as friends. Ron, on the other hand, was different story.

Hermione can only assume his interest in her really began sometime after the Yule Ball, only after another individual expressed an interest in her. Hermione couldn't blame him for that though. For the longest time she had just been Hermione—the friend who was really smart and often babbled and gushed about books. Then eventually she had somehow worked her way into being _Hermione_. She'd pondered upon pursuing a relationship with Ron, honest she had, but whenever the redhead came to mind she felt no sparks, no passion. Simply loyalty and a friendly commitment. So Hermione had remained quiet, feigning to be unaware, as cruel as it may have been. But she couldn't bear the thought of undoing the seams of their friendship. She hadn't worried too much about breaking his heart though for she hadn't anyone else to give her heart to.

But then it hit her like a runaway muggle train, racing furiously down the track. Hermione had fallen in love. It was tender and slow, so much so she almost hadn't noticed it until the holidays had washed over her forcing her to head home. It happened sometime early fifth year during potions class. Snape, as he was ever so accustomed to, had assigned them all a month long project consisting of four types of potions, each potion a week to itself. The requirements consisted of having one other partner and overall not failing miserably at creating a redeemable—and in Neville's case—non-flammable product.

Immediately at the mention of partnering up the class had risen into a flurry of whispers, eyes already seeking out a preferable cohort, but Snape had been feeling merciless that day. Ever so benevolent as he was known to be, the professor had already comprised a list of partners and smirked pleasantly when the class groaned with dismay. Harry had wound up as Malfoy's partner and Ron as Neville's. Hermione, conversely, had wound up the partner of a upbeat Ravenclaw.

Hermione dutifully moved to sit beside the unknown girl and enthusiastically the other girl extended her to the brunette.

"Hello! I'm (name). I look forward to working with you!"

Hermione had offered her a polite smile as she accepted her hand, "Likewise. I'm Hermione."

"I know. Everyone knows, but I don't mean that in a bad way! It came out bad, didn't it?"

Hermione playfully offers her smile, hand tilting side to side to jokingly insinuate her feelings had been slightly wounded. (Name) catches the mirthful look in her eyes before giggling.

"I think we'll get on just fine," the other girl says with a impish smirk.

And Hermione had no idea just how accurate those words would turn out to be. They worked in perfect tandem, never out of sync as they expertly—and rather happily—trudged on through their work. They'd have productive study sessions in the library—far more productive than any session she's ever had with Ron and Harry. At least not one that wasn't technically a cram session before exams—and when they'd meet in the hall they'd always stop to chat.

Hermione isn't exactly sure when she began to watch (name) from across the dining hall and bemusedly she wonders if perhaps this is how Harry felt when he caught himself eyeing Malfoy in a manner Hermione knew was beyond being simply suspicious. Hermione can still recall the day had come clean, confiding in her about his new found feelings for a certain blonde. The clever witch had been honest with him, relaying that his interest in Malfoy was a bit less surprising than it should've been. She would never pretend to understand why Harry's heart and mind had settled on the snarky blonde, but Hermione was not going to shun her friend. She simply and silently vowed to make sure Malfoy in no way used this revelations against Harry should ever discover such a truth.

And eventually Malfoy had. He had taunted Harry with his new found knowledge, but never openly nor boisterously. Hermione only knew because Harry saw her as his closest confidant. But it hadn't taken much to rectify the situation. A simple intervention in the room of requirement and solid slug across his face had cleared that all up.

"Honestly," (name) had said as she and Hermione exited the room, leaving Malfoy and Harry alone, "Why can't boys just be more honest?"

Hermione had eyed her briefly with surprise. It had been about a year since their friendship began and about five months since Hermione had recognized her infatuation. She never dwelled upon, fearful of tangling the wondrous relationship they'd flawlessly built. Hermione didn't have very many female friends, most of the Gryffindor girls being a bit much for her to handle and it wasn't exactly as though they wanted her around either. She had Ginny and Luna, but she spent so much time with Ron and Harry that she was certain it canceled out most of their viable 'girl time.' (Name), having noticed Hermione's sudden cease in movement down the hall, and turns to face the brunette.

"Is something wrong? Worried about Harry?"

Hermione shakes her head as she swallows hard. She didn't want to spend so much time pining the way Harry had. Certainly it all worked out in the end, but surely the ache of waiting and deliberating had to be unbearable. She pondered over her relationship with Ron. Would he be upset that she'd chosen another? It was likely, but Hermione knew she couldn't keep living her life that way, forcing her emotions aside in an effort to please others. Sometimes, she thought, you just have to be selfish. Hermione brings her eyes upward from the floor to gaze at the Ravenclaw.

"What would you say if I said I liked you," Hermione had finally managed to ask.

(Name) had remained silent, simply observing Hermione's abnormally anxious form, before grinning widely.

"I'd say I like you too."

"No, I mean If I said I _liked_ you."

(Name) chuckled, grin never falling from her lips, as she made her way back over to Hermione, lingering merely inches in front of her.

"And I said I'd say I _like_ you too."

Hermione can still recall how roughly her breath had hitched her throat as (name)'s own warm breath daringly fluttered across her lips.

"I'd also say it took you long enough."

And for once in her life Hermione hadn't felt the need to assess the situation nor the urge to explain herself with words. Wordlessly she had moved in the last few inches and boldly pressed her lips upon the other girl's. It had been warm, tentative, but overall perfection. Hermione can feel hurt heart pound as she remembers the heated look and devoted look in (name)'s eyes that day as well as the many days that followed.

The sudden hand before her eyes leaves the brunette alarmed and bemusedly she looks to (name).

"Sorry. It kept calling your name and you never answered."

"Really? I'm sorry?"

(Name) shrugs her shoulders with an indifferent look, "Even brilliant witches are entitled to zoning out."

Hermione smiles as she places a hand over her racing heart, mentally urging it to be still and draw itself from their passionate nights together. (Name) notices the gesture and is momentarily expressionless as she observes her girlfriend. A smug grin slips onto her face as she shifts onto all fours.

"You were thinking about something… _intimate_ , weren't you?"  
Hermione flusters, swiftly shaking her head in false denial as the blush raided her cheeks.

"Honestly Granger, you are simply too cute for your own good."

Hermione huffs indignantly as she eyes the other girl with slight chagrin. Truly no one could fluster her quite like the marvelous beside her. All 'hostility' is quickly forgotten when (name) sweetly pressed her lips against Hermione's. (Name) draws back to admire her handiwork: redden lips and ragged breaths from her eager witch. She's got the aura of pure confidence surrounding her and Hermione briefly wonders if perhaps the sorting hat had wanted to place her in Slytherin as it had attempted to do so with Harry. But such reflections are short-lived as the other girl urges Hermione onto her back, lips flawlessly melding against her own in a fervent heat.

Perhaps Hermione would always wonder if Ron would ever allow her to make amends, but she knew the Weasleys still loved her despite her choice of partner as did her parents. Harry and Ginny were quite fond of (name) themselves and as a result vowed to support any individual who, as they said, 'made their girl happy.' Not to mention the brunette had (name) herself. Lovingly she looks up into her girlfriend's eyes before leaning upward to lay a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she whispers softly

The other girl, still hovering above Hermione's body, smirks devilishly, "I know."

Hermione lest out a soft gasp of surprise before she huffs in feigned anger, lightly slapping the Ravenclaw on the arm. (Name) lets a bark of laughter as she shakes her, a tender smile gracing her lips.

"I love you too."

And for Hermione, that was more than enough.

Midnight {Hermione x Reader}by mikinataka

 _i_

34

More from mikinataka

View Gallery

* * *

Featured in Collections Harry Potter by arabelle98 harry potter by BlackRoseefrmSeb X Reader by Amber11eevee

View More

* * *

More from DeviantArt

Browse More Like This

·

Shop Similar Prints

©2015 DeviantArt. All rights reserved

About Contact Developers Careers Site Tour Help & FAQAdvertise Premium Membership Etiquette Privacy Policy Terms of Service Copyright Policy

Switch to Desktop Site


End file.
